Hablando de amor en la tina con Kenny
by VicPin
Summary: :One-sided Tretters:Bunny:Female! ButtersxKenny: Una tarde de verano, Marjorine recibe en el baño a una persona inesperada... Pésimo summary, mejor pásenle y lean!


**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un oneshot con la pareja Bunny (ButtersxKenny) como protagonistas, con un Tretters de fondo XD; espero que les guste._**

**_Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: Los personajes de la siguiente historia no son míos, sino de Comedy Central._**

* * *

**Hablando de amor en la tina con Kenny.**

Cerré los ojos y me recosté por un momento en la tina. Era una tarde de verano; hacía un horrible calor, pero no me importaba mientras percibiera el olor de los pétalos de rosas que estaban en el agua, las sales de lavanda y las velas aromáticas que Wendy me había recomendado usar para tomarme un baño de tina en solitario y pensar detenidamente en todo.

Tenía qué pensar en miles de cosas, desde mi familia hasta la escuela, pasando por mis amigas y el cabrón de mi novio, sobre todo respecto a este último. El tipo ha entrado a la prisión varias veces desde hacía unos meses atrás y esa clase de relaciones ya me tienen más que harta.

Es decir, realmente no entiendo cómo carajo pude fijarme en un idiota como Trent; es más, ni siquiera sé qué coño me ha llevado a ser su novia. Debí haberme ido con Kenny; será mujeriego, pero por lo menos él no se mete en tanto pedo ni mucho menos se la pasa malhumorado todo el día.

- Si Trent te viera completamente desnuda, ten por seguro que en estos momentos estarías gritando su nombre a todo pulmón.

Abrí mis ojos y casi pegaba un grito al ver parado en la puerta del baño al mismísimo Kenny, pero él me hizo el ademán de que hiciera silencio.

- ¡¿K-Kenny?! – exclamé - ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?!

El aludido, quien llevaba nada más un bóxer de esos pegaditos y lucía una musculatura más discreta que la de Trent, se me acercó e inclinándose sobre mí, me dijo:

- Vi la ventana de tu habitación abierta, así que entré y me fui desvistiendo para ir a tomarme un baño… Pero jamás pensé que estuvieras allá, con agua de rosas y totalmente desnuda. ¡Diantres! ¡Lo que se pierde el Trent!

- Ehmmm… Bueno… Si quieres te puedo prestar el baño. Nada más que sí tardaré un poquito en salir.

- No, está bien. Puedes quedarte ahí… Porque yo me meteré en la tina.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Kenny, no!

Empero, muy a pesar de mis protestas, Kenny se metió en la tina con todo y bóxer. Minutos después, el cabrón se quita los bóxers y, colgando una de sus piernas en la orilla, me sonríe y me pregunta:

- ¿Y cómo has estado, Marjorine?

- Pues todo igual, Kenny, todo igual. ¿Y tú?

- Regresando de jugar con Kyle y Stan. El culón está muy ocupado en estos días con su vieja. ¿Y Trent?

- Por ahí.

Kenny se echó a reír y añadió:

- Por lo visto estás enojada, Marjorie.

- ¡¿Y cómo no lo voy a estar con esas estupideces que hace cada rato?!

- Hey, relax, chica. Relax… Sabías bien los riesgos que corrías al aceptarlo como tu pareja.

- ¡Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de estar con él!

McCormick ladeó la cabeza y me dijo:

- Chica, así es el amor. Es bello y especial, es la cosa más grandiosa del mundo, pero todo amor requiere sacrificios.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… Creo que lo mío con Trent no es amor…

Kenny se incorporó un poco y, con seriedad, me preguntó:

- Marjorine… ¿Trent no te ha dicho alguna vez que te ama?

Lo miré por un instante y luego desvié mi mirada respondiéndole:

- No… No me lo dijo así en directo.

- ¿Y tú se lo has dicho a él?

- Muchas veces.

- Si se lo has dicho muchas veces, ¿por qué él no ha hecho lo mismo?

- Bueno… Me lo ha dicho, pero como te dije, de una manera indiecta.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando tienen relaciones te susurra palabras dulces?

- N-no. De hecho, él mismo me dijo que el amor se demuestra con actos, no con palabras.

- Tendrá razón en ese punto, pero también las palabras tienen un enorme peso en el sentimiento. Trent podrá demostrarte que te quiere con cada detalle, cada caricia e incluso cada gesto, pero a veces tenemos qué recurrir a las palabras para expresarlo mejor y darle mayor soporte a nuestros gestos.

Bajé la cabeza con tristeza.

Kenny tenía razón. Las palabras ayudan a expresar mejor nuestros sentimientos y fortalecen nuestros actos; cierto, hay actos que dicen más que mil palabras, pero también hay actos que podrían malinterpretarse.

- Trent es un hombre de pocas palabras – comenté -, y aunque sé que eso se deba finalmente a que ha pasado la mayoría de su vida en la prisión, me gustaría que él fuera un poco más abierto, menos seco y más cálido… Pero supongo que eso no será posible si él no se pone el firme propósito de cambiar. Además, todo el santo día está muy malhumorado con todo el mundo, incluyéndome; es muy impredecible y a veces muy violento.

- Pues en ese caso… Creo que te hará bien darse un tiempo entre los dos. Darse un tiempo y, no sé, reconsiderar si su relación funciona o no.

- Al contrario, Ken: Creo que lo cortaré por lo sano y… No sé, salir con alguien más…

- ¡Je! Te recomiendo que, si vas a cortar con Trent de manera definitiva, te aguantes unos meses y sales con ese otro sujeto, sea quien sea. Conociendo a Boyett, de seguro les dirá a todos que eres una puta.

- Puta su madre – repliqué mientras le hacía el dedo medio.

Kenny se echó a reír y añadió:

- Bueno… Creo que a me voy.

Dicho esto, Kenny se levantó de la tina mientras que yo cerraba mis ojos para no verle; al abrirlos, lo vi con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y, con una sonrisa, me dijo:

- ¿Sabes algo? Creo que de haberme hecho caso un año atrás, tal vez estaríamos haciendo el amor a plenitud, diciéndote un chingo de veces "te amo".

- Kenny…

- Si terminas con Trent… ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Ahora fue mi turno de echarme a reír y le respondí:

- ¡Por supuesto, Kenny!

Él me sonrió y, al acercarse a mí, plantó un beso en mis labios. Uniendo su frente con la mía, me dijo:

- Adiós, pequeña.

- Adiós, Kenny.

Enseguida se retiró, dejándome con la valentía de poder terminar con una relación que ya no llevaba a nada… Y con el anhelo de empezar una nueva etapa de mi vida con él a mi lado.


End file.
